super_robot_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Neo unified federation super robot wars hybrid universe
Members Earth Federation U.C absorbed all of the member blocs and made them all join forces to create unified nation it also turned previous power in universe due to multiple threats galactic federation into member and absorb galaxy due other threats absorb mutpule galaxies 10096 UC history When embryo abandon the world / god in the name that was everything right with the help of a mortal humans planet intervened with his will and approvel a help,form the earth federation vowed they will defeat embryo and not do things to there body's agreed no hard felling break up there was an aggressive breeding program with artificial wombs leader of getting away from by government within with 2000 year rebuilding before the uc calander began 10096 years interstellar multi galaxy federation and merge universe federation embryo used it started a one year war on earth but failed to destroy it made it stronger and also killed Zeon for refusing to go along with manipulation and planes came back to regret him zeon republican forces with agreeing earth federation forces on zeon and reviles order later reinforce by both ancient human and cornator children orphan by blue cosmos coilberating with a high ranking wealth old human who was young Atlantic federation general and minister and highly decorated solider 25 time medal of honor winner did a coup with support of the goverment who killed his own parents as pefetic weekling coliberatrrs he also coloborabted with strong willed manna human the rest he termed where robots who wanted his world back after being defeated humiliated and a lot of population destroyed and where controlled and he decided by most means nessary he basicly funded and reverse preserves used forced kidnapped people at medel he also got his people friends and the current chief of staff and head of the navy who is married to a strong willed manna user in the millitry and is of navel aviation she has four children with him she think embryo is a montorious Hitler's Stalin and blue cosmos freaks actual agrees with the robot thing is she completely immune embryo mind control son married a young combat cordnator and is one of unified nation best ace pilots whith more than 1000 only match by graham aker in kill tally’s by a countryman kills who felt same as into all the academy's turns every branch support him accept primarily controlled manna space force took overtime made the space almost all of them regular human . After the Neo zeon Wars char revel and the first prime minister son in law decenden Announced it was time to start the process of getting rid of embryo the 10,000 plan the federation Belgian to colonize other star systems and other star systems and incorporateing other star systems that had merge into the universe he said with immortality medicine just developed will live to see it. He fathered graham Aker and five others with the leader of Eurasian federation nay got married after the coup basically had friends raise him lead a laws and the trot or innovators into a trap graham unlinked 00 universe has four children them just second bloody valintine war end Belgian and independence war after the embryo shield he could enter was made and manna territory in process making ancnced and got earth sphere federation after blood one sided they won easily and accept and azdistan do not recognize old nation as ligitimate and say there only government and the two fist nations he would joned azdistan and orb and eastern mitsturgi aka Japan was retaking with manna using part of the goverment there with others embryo goverment and embryo and say most citizens are robots not sentients and there for have no right beacuse embryo can control them and solar elevator was built. And barrier was built embryo could get in all begin two year after completion speech Unified nation announcement know as serious singing announcement Camera running before planed Azeri also family is blurting out you will not get away with and your crazy General millitry and president Theodore Owen pattonesanhower Pershing roseavelt XXV say yes I am people could say I ammoral acts but I only did so beacuse normal humans cordnators and strong willed manna people are tired of obeying that Shitty little devil and man named embryo oh the camera is running okay I will do the speech after a song about what I did than did hourah and crying laugh siging when your not respected and treated as a third class person and a threat and you don't have abilities and abilities world go round but I wanted to overthrow that loser monster named embryo and I wanted reclam our world and move forward I read about my ancestors and wealthy ones and I thought would do and overthrow that devilish lamo but I knew I had to be clever and violent to get I want and needed millitry power my parents where weeklong coliberatrrs and disgraces to god and our ancestors so I killed them before I went to West Point with my academy friends I got in academies. I thought it would hard to make friend but mana blue cosmos had a weaker hold in the millitry than how it happen and our current special forces hated them so delta commander found out what I did and recited us and made his successor and leader after my first ten wins. And embryo cannot get in and I have 180 trillion credits I need some help to prevent him get or leverage and there already completeted and know time for me explain this is operation Pershing after the amazing awesome person and man who deposed widrow Wilson note slide show we really grown sense C.E 44 Step one getting in to millitry academy and killing my parents and getting into academy with my friends was just the first step step 2 was getting allies and to do that ferment it up I assainated a royal manna wife who certain someone was involved in liberation plan I also made him infernal showing her body killing her made them a happy costumer 3 was makeing allies with anti embryo manna useers stages 4-8 got a little moral gray area funded some people at medal they got crazy in areas let them go after I got what i wanted I let blue cosmos get rid of them 4 got even more messy blue cosmos want to start a war did not try to stop them let them wipe themselves out to make it less bloody 5 I need to realist aroun the world to build embryo full prof shielding and energy source to do that I need reaistae people who manna or coliberators and pro embryo had to blow them away and that is no joke we really had to blow them away. Also I just completed those things and also we need it to build and orbital solar energy system 6. I need to over manna stuff so I did hostile political annexation even in manna land 7. Was to to get control pre goverment and thing i killed them another few happy costomers 8 . finely I did the coup and purges with support of the goverment killed got the support of the Supreme Court and cabinet 9. Step nine complete the orbital energy system 10.I just what killed you and people what 11.Today I announce the formation of the earth sphere federation state with in the unified nation and i just signed it well embryo won,t be disrespectful to us beacuse we are know liberated oh yeah oh yeah let’s take on home gang where be liberated embryo you just been hoodwinked and had and got your ass kicked oh yeah population members blocs Note all zeros are trillions unless noted earth federation U.C 888, 898'500,500'000'000 ,000 trillion Gundam U.C. Neo ace combat univers modified earth never fell 780 trilliion United federation vanguard universe future 22 trillion New un federation gundam Ibo 50 billion Gurren universe 430 trillion united federation 1.2 trillion g gundam new untited nations macross 790,600 trillion 2067 New un Protocolture republic 250 billion new United Nations 15 fafner Earth sphere federation 120 billion gundam 00. new unified nations earth and space 4 billion gundam x. earth moon Union 22 billion turn a gundam Federation of the towers 16 billion eureka 7 Twin forces alliance 30 billion spy layzer unified earth 16 billion andonah zero. New earth federation AG 110 billion gundam age. new earth 30 billion super demesion o vers 3 billion andonah zero. Union of man 20 billion gargantia. new world protectorate 10 billion angels dragons. earth federation AD 30 billion dragonar . Neo treaty of liberty buddy complex/code geass modified 812 trillion colonies federation 50 billion g gundam. EFG vifam 150 billion. sign iron no olynusss system federation 100 trillion. Efg bismark m interstellar 100 trillion efg gravion 80 billion Astro republic 150 billion alien vifam. majestic prince 60 billion. Neo earth gundam seed alliance 60 billion valvrave neo galactic republic 200 trillion. Fang of the sun EFG 5 trillion. the kingdom 28 billion spy layzer . Unified earth sphere nation with oz as millitry 150 billion. Mega rider z ef governments 150 billion. neo transformers Ronin warriors United goverment 50 billion Gramlions republic 250 billion transformers. quistions 50 billion transformers. cybertron and colonies 1 trillion transformers. other alen governments 5 trillion eg 1 transformers 1 trillion transformers. neo earth republic zoids 700'555'.200'000,000 trillion zoids . arvglion republics 16 billion arvaglion. paragonda federation 310 trillion votoms. Dragonaut 12 billion. Evaglion 5 billion. Muv luv nations 25 billion. New intended version with modification crystal survives new canon which it is god Mars 12 billion. Pentagona star system l gain 2 trillion. five systems federation Five star stories 2 triillioN. new human governed five star stories 75 trillion U N full panic full metal 10 billion. Walgru empire 10 billion majestic prince. league 1,140 trillion strain. galatic union 3,125 trillion strain. unified galaxy republic sphere 200'25 post dark age trillion battle tech. Republic sphere Clans 10 trillion battletech. Overman king gamer 5 billion. galaxy alliance 555 trillion. Captain earth 12 billion. brain power 5 billion. New un Zone of elders 28 billion. phantom memory 18 billion. Neo UN run dim 12 billion. Gi joe renegades world 12 billion with changes. martion successor 80 billion. Drune republic 2.5trillion. united nations gun parade march with modifications americas untaken more like beta map 10 billion. Runne no larger four systems federation 400 billion. heavy object factions 20 billion. Gravion 70 billion. Gunbuster galactic federation 558 trillion. new human federation 45 billion unified government 20 billion unifed government 20 billion unified government 20 billion Crescent kingdom federation panzer 5'80.5 trillion same number kingdom of the wind 60 billion docouga 1 15 billion magos republic 500 billion quo vandals 17 trillion iron blooded orphans 65 billion system federation ninja senshi tobikage 150 billion godnar 12 billion dagwon galaxy federation 4x14 0 trillion other alien members 9,200'001'000'000'000 '000 trillion earth republic 670 trillion robogetter daigan federation 575 trillion Yamato universe Ueg 1 trillion Join united federation 480trillion Yamato alien members 2,852'000'000'000'000'000trillion 670, 500',000'000'000'000'000'000 embryo annexed Allies Not all number below are trillion 000,000,000,00 Total 4, 380,335'000'000'000'000'000 ,000trillion before after war total. 5,160,335'500'000'000'000'000 ,000trillion trillion after war wars of there nations history Second American Revolution Ended in treaty of Columbia whith North America and carbian given up by brittania with Alaska given to the new United States of America by Russians independence accived from brittania while brittania they keep South America one year war Beta war mana war zorg unified nation war armed forces by number and divisions 620,500,000,000'000'000'000'000'000,000 trillion post 1088 armourment plan below 510,500,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 trillion pre 1088 armourment plan 1200 of units below conventual warfare high command 1 with logistics with grand units paired up alway in organization navel division 300 trillion Grand armadas 1st grand navy 2nd grand navy 3rd grand navy 4th grand navy 5th grand navy 6th grand navy 7th grand navy 8th grand navy Lando bell navy 9th grand navy 10th grand navy 11-120 grand navy’s ground division 1200 trillion grand armies 1st grand army 2nd grand army broth army 10th 3rd grand army 4th grand army 5th grand army 6th grand army 7th grand army 8th grand army aka special forces Londo bell 9th grand army 10th grand army 11-120 grand armies logistics division 120 trillion with high command Mcellious core 50 trillion 20 land 20air 20 space 15, math 45 trillion MII SDD 15 trillion 80 trillion other stuff itrilkion central staff command basic traing ocs traing 400 core of engineers/ shift mechanics and developers 1,000 trilion mechanized cores that are specal forces mecha divsion 400 trillion mecha Kmf artilry tanks 150 trillion aircraft 150 trillion heavy duty one 100 mobile suit division 375 mobile suit conventional 25 trillion special lando bell mobile suit taskforce 200 mecellious carrier includes infintry 3 regular and one elite 120 trillion support staff object command one trillion training and test force staff 50 trillion internal division shared division 9trillipn command MPs 150 trillion 100 trillion iniligence 80 trillion developers medical core 500 trillion sub division mechanics 140 trillion armed forces organization or ranks Because they wanted a simple organization unified nation forces so they wanted got Commander chief General currently held by general revil I modified so he did not die one year war taking path girhins greed chief General those are in charge of service branches the army ground force andrew with army aerospace force who also hold tiie senior adjutant bright noa Supreme general classes full 5 4 3 2 1 stars galactic general 5 4 3 2 1 stars sub galactic general 5 4 3 2 1 stars staff general classes full 5 4 3 2 1 stars Front general classes full 5 4 3 2 1 stars Sub front general full 5 4 3 2 1 stars sector general 1 stars senior adjutant sector general 2 1 stars Sector jr general 4 3 2 1 stars Sub sectior General full 5 4 3 2 1 stars Planetry General full 1 stars Region general full 1 stars Sub region general full 3 2 1 stars General of army Feild Marshall 1 2 3 stars Lt general full 3 2 1 stars Major general full 3 2 1 stars Brigider general 1 2 3 stars Colonel 1 2 3 Lt colonol 1 2 3 Major 1 2 3 stars Supreme lt adutent lt 1 2 stars Lt 5 4 3 2 1 stars Ensign 5 4 3 2 1 stars Master segent aduten sergents 1-2 stars Segment major 1-2 stars Sergent I - 5 stars Sergeant minor 1-2 stars Corporal Private major Privite 1st 2 3 Cadet basic training operatets 4 cycle and repeate frontline than internal frontline protection garrison and garrison leave main mecha Itthe main mobile suit and only grunt mobile suit of the unified nation is the RGM 93 MWL hi nu gundam 30 tons full equipped weight height 16 meters the RGM MWL hi mu gundam is miniature mobile suit useing new un spacey and earth federation reactor and C.E technology.the earth federation disgin a new miniaturized mobile suit it has solar panels inside so it up time indefinite using gn radar technology it has been up graded minovsky drive techology radar and it got minovsky wings of light engine capital being conventual it is armed with with 350mm vbsr rapid fire beamlancher rapidaly fully charged 120 mm rapid Fire magnetic gun capibal of holding 150'000 plasma rounds and 60 mm Valcun beam gun and 35mm anti anit air laser and 120 misille tube lanchers capital carrying 1600 thousand missiles 3 beam sabers 2 neo beam shields a and two beam spears and 2 glades in emergency it can deployed statilite cannon annoy equipped neo phase shift and neo semi transparent armour which resistant to beam minovsky weaponry all but imperious to almost every coventual eneregy weapon weapons and neo gunduriam o a monovsky pin point barrier 2 neo beam shields neo i feild and equipped with hyper fold drive. the VF 35 Fokker Ray young height 14.5 tons 20 tons named after the three greatest still living aces of the unified nation. Its the main variable fighter of unified nation equipped with every thing like as there mobile suits accept there less powerful armed with 225mm monosky beam launcher 2 30mm AntI air lasers and 4 60mm duel beam magnetic gun Cannons an 120mm duel maginatic beam gun pod which varies 200'000 plasma rounds and 80 missile tube capable 1400 missiles.it is also armed with two beam sabers and new beam shield it has armour as the RWL jagen mobile suit And neo I field also neo gundarium o and neo phases shift RGM 0093 2 16.5 40 tons the walfeild tiger is the bacue heavy duty transformarble moble suit mode prowling mobile suit mode hover mode mobile suit mode it is equied with 4 beam sabers 2 beam spears 2 neo beam shields neo i feild barrirer 8 120 mm rail vacun guns a capable of carting two plasma 250'000 rounds for each gun 2 650 mm magnetic accelerator 1250 rounds each and can become become beam weapon during or once ammo runs out two 15 tube 1200 plasma missile launchers also has neo gundarium o and new phase shift and neo semitransparent armor ship classes macross class crew 3,0000' four macross giga grand particle 10 macross giggacannon twenty six grand giga particle cannons 10'000 25'000 mecha revil class mega carrier 15'000 crew twenty six grand giga particle cannon 5000 super giga particle canons 10000 mechs four quad giga macrons cannons two macrss grand giga particle cannon Bright noa class super carrier 2000 crew 600 gigga particle canons multi launchers 1000 grand gigga particle cannon 24 three quad macross gigga cannon one grand giga particle canon aznable class carrier 1500 mechanical 250 super gigga particle cannons multi launchers 20 grand giga particle cannons two quad duel one grand macross amuro ray class super carrier destroyer crew 1800 giga particle canons 120 multilanchers 1250 mecha ten macross giga particle cannons two one grand giga five quad duel giga super macosa giga particle canons federation enterprise class destroyer crew 500 super 120 separate four quad in one 12 tube gigga particle cannons multilanchers 12 tube grand giga four same canons 250 one grand m 4 quad macross giga particle cannons 260 mecha one grand gigga particle cannon. walfeild class frigate crew 120 12 super giga particle cannons 50 main guns 30 200 tube multi launcher108 mecha archangel class corvette crew 85 12 super giga particle canons 4 giga macross gigga main guns 20 200 tube multi lanchers 52 mecha neo salmis gunboat class 12 giga particle canons one super macross canon 12 mech a crew 70 10 multilanchers 26 mecha support units neo tank frame object control unit infantry powerd armour with neo semi transparent armor and neo phase shift armor and minovsky plasma sheild and beam asuult rifle is standerd for every unified nation infintry man they are also trained mechanics Category:Factions Category:Armies